The Men of Degrassi
by Degrassi Nonsense
Summary: We've seen our favorite Degrassi characters and the things they went through. But what goes on in a completely alternate universe? A series of oneshots featuring the men of Degrassi. Love, heartbreak, pain, and a whole lot of DRAMA.
1. Chapter 1

_The Men Of Degrassi_

KC Guthrie: Two Sides to a Man

I never expected this to happen. Never in my life. It was the most bizarre thing that could ever happen in my life, but I honestly couldn't be happier that it happened. This is the unusual story of when I fell in love with the curly-haired music-loving man known as Liam Berish.

I first saw him in English class. I shimmied through different students t find myself a seat and bumped right into me. I must have been moving a little fast; he fell onto the floor. When he looked up at me with a frustrated look on his face, I couldn't help but notice his eyes. They were brown, a light brown. One might say hazel. But they stood out to me, even if they were glaring. I finally snapped out of my little trance.

"Uh… S-sorry." I stuttered.

"Maybe watch where you're going next time, Shaq." He said, obviously frustrated.

"Here, let me-"

""Don't touch me." He spat, getting up and dusting off his clothes. "Simpson finally gives us freedom of clothing and I get all my shit dirty."

He was a hothead. As I sat down in my seat while Ms. Dawes began, I couldn't help but think about those brown eyes. They reminded me of chocolate. A rich creamy milk chocolate; the kind that melts in your mouth. I liked that kind of chocolate. They made me smile. But then I thought to myself, what the hell am I doing thinking about some guys eyes? I'm a guy too. That shouldn't even be right, right?

Well, class went by almost in the blink of an eye. As I got up to leave the room I bumped into someone. Guess who the hell it was?

"S-sorry, again! Shit, I gotta watch where-"

He cut me off. "Uh, no. I actually wanted to apologize to you for earlier. I wasn't in the best mood. I shouldn't have snapped. I'm sorry."

"Maybe next time, channel your anger a different way, curly." I said, smirking. He giggled. There was another thing that made me smile.

He held his hand out. "Liam. The roll call could have given you that idea already though." He chuckled. There's that laugh again.

I took the hand and shook it. "KC."

"Nice to meet you, Casey."

"No no no. KC. Like, a K and a C."

He frowned. "O-Oh, as in KC Guthrie?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, is that bad?"

"Uh… nothing, I just… got the idea from roll call. I gotta go." He said, walking away quickly.

I had no idea what that was all about? Was there something about my name that was bad? I watched him walk away, that curly hair bouncing with every step. I caught myself staring at him until he was on the other side of the hallway. I finally snapped out of it when I felt someone pat my shoulder. I jumped, turning to see Drew.

"You seem pretty focused on something." He chuckled. "What are you staring at?"

I chuckled. "Nothing man, just zoned out. English class was a trip."

He didn't seem too convinced, but he went with it. "Isn't it always? Anyways, I gotta jet. Katie and I have plans."

"Ooooh, six month anniversary, eh? My best friend is growing up." I joked, pinching his cheek.

"Quit it!" he giggled. "I've never been with a girl this long in my life. I wanna show her how much I love her."

I let out an overly dramatic gasp. "Did THE Drew Torres just use the sacred 'L' word?"

"I can't help myself, KC… Katie's really the one."

"Well, all jokes aside, good for you man. I kinda wish I could find a love of my own."

"Oh, come on, KC. I hear Jenna is still available."

I shuttered at the thought. "I'd rather not go down that road again. And I'm sure she'd say the same."

Drew rolled his eyes. "She's not worth your time. But really, I gotta go. See you soon, kiddo."

As he started to walk away, he brushed passed Liam. Seems like everyone is doing that these days. But when he walked by, I started to follow him a few paces behind. I don't know what even came over me, but I had this sudden infatuation with where he was going. What he was doing. How he did things. It was by far the oddest thing, but I had to know. As I nearly followed him to his car -thank god he didn't notice me- I watched him drive off.

I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was drooling someone like Liam Berish, or any man for that matter. While I walked home, I got a text from Mo. It was a party invite.

_Big Party my place._

_7pm-whenever_

_Drinks will be served_

_Be there or be square!_

It was a chain linked message, so I looked around to find the guest list:

Babe (Marisol)

Zig

Adam

Drew

Connor

Katie

Jake

Owen

Eli

Clare

Bianca

Imogen

Fiona

And a bunch of other people I didn't even know. But then I stumbled over Liam's name and nearly dropped my phone. So it's settled. I'm going to this party.

So a few hours later, I freshened up extra nice in the shower. I did my cycle about three times, tried on six of my 'get the girl' outfits until I found the right one: slim straight black jeans, red button up flannel (present from Jake), and my aging but functional boots. I was completely ready, you know, after fixing my hair countless times.

I walked to the party with confidence. I liked looking extra good for outings. No one had anything about me to make fun of, I looked AWESOME (I hate sounding cocky, but yeah), and I FELT good.

I finally reached Mo's party, but I spotted it from half a block away. I could smell the beer and vodka from one kid passing by me, I saw a few stoners were sitting on the sidewalk, and Meat Detonation by Crud was blasting through a few speakers. As I walked in, there was a bunch of commotion and whatnot, but I ignored it to look for the munchkin with the fluffy hair (Jesus, I wonder how it feels!).

An hour into the party, I quit looking and decided to just kick it for a while. I grabbed a soda and sat in a chair, putting my feet up. I listened to some music for a while and said hi to a few of my classmates. The last person I saw was Owen, who was severely drunk.

"Heeeeyyyyy Guntry!" he said, pronouncing my last name wrong.

"Uh… it's Guth-"

"What the fuck ever, man! It's a partaaayyy!" he slurred, stumbling off to some random girl in the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and just chilled out for the next half hour, but then suddenly, everyone was running upstairs to see something. It must've been pretty crazy because I was the only one not climbing over people to see what was up. In fact, I didn't move from my seat, sipping on my third root beer.

"Something going on?" I heard someone say directly next to me. I jumped violently.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I yelled. I turned around to see Liam, kind of taken back by me yelling. "Sorry, you scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry… I seem to be a big traffic cone. No one ever sees me." He chuckled, look up over by the stairs. People were starting to yell and curse and whatnot. "Do you really wanna see what's going on?"

I shook my head. "Not in the least. Uh… do you wanna get out of here? I'm sort of over this party."

"Yes, please." He said, getting up.

So the both of us got up before hearing a loud "KATIE!" We both chuckled and walked out of the house.

"So, where to, Casey?"

"Uh, it's K-"

"I know… I'm kidding." He snickered.

I rolled my eyes and played along. "Well, Leon, there's this lake I like to go to clear my head and such. We can go there."

"Sounds groovy. Let's go." Dear god, he's such a dork.

As we walked I started to check him out a little. He was wearing a pair of these blue tight jeans that fit him WAY too well, an All-American Rejects tee, and a slim jacket. His shoes were a bit worn out but it went with his look, whatever you'd call his look. But we finally arrived at the lake. I walked over to the big rocks and took off my shoes and socks. I'm used to doing that there. He did the same.

"So…" he started, looking out into the water. "What brought you to that party?

"Nothing to do. I didn't want to just sit and watch women's wrestling on Youtube. I mean, Trish Stratus is great and all, but I want a life too." I said.

"Ah, when the women's division mattered." He chuckled.

"You can say that again."

He sighed. "Tell me about yourself, tall person."

I couldn't help but blush. The kid was giving me a nickname already.

"Well, I'm 17 years young, I live with my mom, I um… Wait, how come you walked off earlier today?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Earlier, when I told you my name."

"Oh…. That." He looked down at his feet. "Well, it's just that whenever I hear your name, it was something dramatic. 'KC and his kid" this and 'KC cheated on Jenna' that. I try my best to steer away from drama and… well…"

"I'm the definition of drama, I bet." I was obviously offended, but it wasn't totally false.

"I wasn't gonna say that."

"You didn't have to. I know you thought it."

"No." he started." It's just… I have a bunch of shit going on already and I don't need anything else to cry over."

I didn't know if he was serious about the crying, but I didn't bother to go into that.

"Oh… Sorry."

"It's fine… Yeah, my dad, he isn't the most accepting person in the world. It can be a bitch sometimes."

Ok, now I was curious. "Accepting about… what, exactly?"

He kind of looked at me like I was stupid. "Uh… I'm gay?"

Jack. Fucking. Pot.

I know, I'm terrible, but this is probably the best thing I've heard all day.

"O-oh… Really?"

He snickered. "Can't you tell? I mean… My dad says I act like a faggot almost every day."

I frowned. "He says that? Damn… Well, you seemed like a normal guy to me. I mean, not that gay guys aren't normal. I mean, gays are people. I mean-"

"Slow down there, Guthrie. I get what you're saying." He said, turning to me, crossing his legs. "You know… Having a father does suck sometimes, and no matter how pissed off he makes me, I'm still lucky to have one. Because I know it would be hell without one. Although, I do wish he appreciated me more. I mean, my brother doesn't mind at all, my mom adores me still, but my dad… I don't know."

I only nodded. I wasn't about to get into anything about my dad. "So, if I might ask, what happened this morning?"

He sighed. "Not much… Just cursed my birth is all." He frowned and my heart dropped like a sandbag. He finally looked up at me and there were tears in his eyes. "You know, sometimes I do that to myself. I mean, I'm lucky and happy to be alive, but I just think… is it worth the suffering?"

I sighed heavily. "You and I are a lot alike. I used to tell myself that a lot too. Back when I was about 11, my parents were both put in jail. Drug-related issues. I went from foster home to foster home, but I just got worse and worse. And I wasn't sure if I wanted to live or if I was well wanted. Until I found that group home, life made some sort of sense. But here's the thing. You're gonna go through a bunch of shit in life. People are gonna judge and sometimes it'll be someone you love. And it's gonna really suck. But once you're on your own, you'll realize that no one will care. Because you'll be away from the assholes, the douchebags, the unaccepting fathers. And you'll be able to be you… Am I making sense?" I asked.

"Yes… perfect sense." He nodded, a tear falling. Without realizing what I was doing, I wiped it away with my thumb, and I kept my hand there on his cheek, staring into his eyes.

"You have a way with words, tall person." He said, smiling slightly.

"I have my deep moments." I said, running my fingers through his hair. He let me, and sweet baby Jesus, it was wonderful.

I couldn't hold back anymore and our lips met. As it happened, I caught a grip on reality, but I didn't bother to stop, and he didn't bother to stop me. Our lips explored each other's and we could only pull away to catch our breath.

"Liam… I don't like guys… But something about you, I dunno. It gets me going. My heart racing. You know?" I said, blushing at my mushy words.

"I do now." He giggled.

"So, are you ok with 'KC likes Liam' this and 'Liam likes KC' that?" I asked him.

"As long as we can keep doing this… Casey."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Bite me." I said, kissing him again.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Men of Degrassi_

_Drew Torres: Blood is Thicker than Water Pt 1_

After it happened, I didn't know what to call myself. An emo kid, scene, or just pathetic. I didn't know how to react to what happened, but all I ever thought was that it was my fault. Afterward, I felt weak, spineless, hopeless, and just plain stupid. Buy hey, everyone already thinks that right. If I've never felt close to my baby brother before, I certainly do now. This is the story of when I began to abuse myself.

I was sitting for almost 45 minutes at the dinner table, fondling with the little black box that was in my hand. I was hoping to God that she was just running very late. After getting a job at that kiosk at the mall, I saved nearly every penny I had trying to plan this dinner for her. Why? I was going to propose to her. Katie and I, even after a few bumps in the road, had fallen deeply in love. I planned on her saying yes, then after graduation, we'd get married on the beach. She had turned into my everything, but everything in me was keeping myself to not leave that table.

Obviously, she had stood me up. Katie hates being late, no matter what the situation is. And also, she'd never stand me up with a 2 text long explanation of why she couldn't make a certain function. What the fuck happened, I have no idea. But I had to figure out what happened to my girlfriend.

As I was waiting, my phone suddenly buzzed, it was a chain mail text from Julian. I was confused because I haven't talked to him too much since I did MMA, so ignored it, thinking it was one of those "If you read this" chain mail texts from him.

At this point, the waitress was ready to go home, since her shift ended an hour ago. So I left her a tip and walked out of the restaurant, embarrassed. I needed a release, and I remembered Mo's party that was happening tonight. So I drove off to his house. As I was driving there, I drove passed KC, who had an enormous smile on his face, and some kid with really bushy hair following him.

I parked, unbuckled my seatbelt, and got out of the car. There had to be something going on, because Mo's parties never get this loud. Curiously, I rushed in to see what all the ruckus was about. A lot of vulgar language was going left and right, and the second I got into the house, everyone froze, seeing me.

I was confused. "Um, is something going on here?" I asked.

No one said anything, and suddenly, I see Katie running down the stairs as quickly and unsighted as she possibly could. She was rushing to button up her shirt and fix her hair. But I saw her. And she saw me.

"Katie? What are you doing _here? _We had a date." I said, quite upset.

She didn't look at me, and then I heard Owen in his 'I'm way too drunk to be outside of my house' accent.

"Come oooon, baby! Don't you wanna go for –hiccup- another rou-…" he stopped, seeing me. He immediately sobers up about halfway.

I was furious. "What the fuck is going on here?!" I yelled, and I heard Julian's voice.

"Didn't you get my text, dude?"

I eyed him, confused. Then I whipped out my phone to check the text he sent me. Once I read it, my heart dropped.

_I may be a bit drunk, but I think I just saw Owem and Katie in the same bed._

I tried my hardest not to tear up, not wanting to embarrass myself any more than I already did. My girlfriend just cheated on me. And not only that, with one of my best friends.

"Katie… I don't get it. What did I do?"

She rolled her eyes, not a hint of apology on her face. "Oh, don't act like you don't know." She scolded, brushing passed me.

I looked up at Owen, who was still wasted, but never looked so guilty in his life. I just shook his head at him and turned around, going straight to my car. As I pulled out of my spot, I allowed my tears to finally flow. I started driving so fast that I nearly ran into KC and Liam, who were now holding hands.

Adam owed me 10 bucks; I knew that curly haired dude was gay, but right now, the shits I give are nonexistent.

I slammed on the brakes, scaring the both of them.

"Whoa! Dude, what the…. Drew?" he looked through the windshield, seeing me in my near hysterical state. He walked over to the window and knocked. "Drew, what happened, bud?"

I was crying too much to answer, so I just shook my head and sped off. I couldn't believe what I had just witnessed. Katie, the now former love of my life intentionally cheated on me without an afterthought with my now former best friend. But what made me sick about the whole thing is that she was 100% SOBER. She did it on purpose. She wanted to see me squirm, to see my heart ache, to watch me hurt myself….

Those last words stuck to my brain for the rest of the ride home. I burst through the door, not even bothering to close it behind me and stormed to my room. There, I began to sob away all of my sorrows. I didn't care how much of a bitch I sounded like, crying over a girl. Adam always told me to never bottle up my emotions and feelings, and at this point, I couldn't hold in anything any longer.

As I freely cried, I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Drew? Is everything ok?" I heard a familiar voice say.

It was Fiona. Damn, I totally forgot this was her house, not mine. What I also forgot to do was lock the room door, so she barged in.

"Drew, I can hear you crying from my room… What happened, sweetie? Did she say no?" she asked.

Fiona has been my female confidant ever since I moved in with her. Even though we may bicker a lot, the both of us have grown to almost be best friends. I told her all about my plans to propose to Katie and she, being the girl that she is, was very excited. She fangirled to me for over a week about when it was going to happen. I looked over to her and she saw the pure pain in my eyes, and she pulled me into a hug.

"You poor thing… Don't worry, there are other fish in the sea."

I was barely understandable, my breath being as shaky as it was. "Sh-she che -sob- cheated on me."

Her eyes widened and she pulled away from the hug to look at me. "She WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

"W-with Owen. H-he was drunk and… sh-she didn't even care about me! She was totally sober."

She tried wiping my tears away, which were coming out like a waterfall. "That bitch…" she whispered to herself.

As she said that, I broke down again. She consoled me for the next 20 minutes until I sent her away, feeling as though I ruined her sleeping time. She hates losing sleep. I got up to go get a glass of water and accidently stepped on a shard of a glass vase that Fiona half-assed cleaned up. I searched for a band-aid for my lightly bleeding toe and cleaned up the mess, but something in my head told me to keep the biggest piece. I threw everything else away and applied the band aid and went back to my room.

I think I sat and stared at that shard for about 30 minutes before deciding what to do with it. I tore off my button up shirt and look at myself in my mirror. I couldn't help but see a shameful man. A worthless piece of junk that can't even receive love from his own girlfriend. So I took the glass shard and ran it across my left side.

It hurt like hell, but I deserved the pain. I don't know what I did to Katie to have her do something so terrible back to me, but whatever it was, it must've been unforgiveable, and I felt like punishing myself for it. I repeated this action about six times, and I finally felt my dues were paid.

At least until tomorrow….

_To be continued…_

Next Chapter: Owen.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Men of Degrassi_

_Owen Milligan: Liquid Courage_

Look at me. What Kind of person am I? Cocky jock, ridiculous behavior, total pig… At least that's what other people see me as. And when I'm a certain way, I tend to be all three of those things. After being a douche at school, I have a family to take care of, and after taking one break, I lost everything. This is the story of when I became an alcoholic.

"Come oooon, baby! Don't you wanna go for –hiccup- another rou-…" I stopped my slurred speech dead in its tracks as I saw one of my closest friends about ten feet below me. I felt myself immediately sober up a little, turning pale.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" he yelled at the both of us. I couldn't even talk. Mostly because I could barely form any words in my head considering how drunk I am, and let's be honest… Did I really even deserve to talk to him right now? This isn't the first time I've done something to betray him.

Before I knew it, he was storming out of the party.

I thought it would be best if I left too, considering I'm only in my boxers with my wang peeking slightly through the crotch hole. I darted sloppily back into the room and dressed before walking out, glares coming from left to right. I guess this is what I get for trying to think about myself.

A lot of people don't know about me or the shit that I go through. My father died when I was about 14 and when Tristan was 11, his birthday actually. That very day, I had to step up and be the man of the house. In 6 months time, I had a part time job, a still-grieving family to take care of, and on top of that, I wanted to make my father proud and play football. I basically tried living a double life. It takes a hell of a lot out of me, and I tend to take it out on other people. Like Riley and Zane for instance, or that Adam guy (yes, I called him a guy. Shocker right?). I never had a real problem with gays, considering Tristan is my brother and I love the shit out of him. But it made me feel better to look like the alpha male of the school for a good amount of time. I later figured out how wrong that was and stopped being such a jerk. Tristan and I both promised to only tell one person. He told Tori, big surprise, and I told Dallas. He's supportive and I'm more than happy about that. I hate admitting it, but sometimes I really need help.

So I had a day off from about everything and decided to go to Mo's party. I felt like treating myself to some fun. Tristan felt like I deserved it too.

"Go on ahead, big guy. I can take care of myself while Mom's out. The West Drive marathon is all I really need to get by tonight." I smiled a little and waved, leaving the house.

Now, about 6 hours later, I fumble with my keys to get into my house. I stumble off to my room and flop onto my bed . Damn me for partying on a school night.

I woke up to Tristan shaking me. "Owen, come on big guy, wake up. We're gonna be late" he said to me.

I groaned, trying my hardest to get sit up as slowly as possible. My head throbbed like a motherfucker, and my stomach hurt like someone just hit me with a sledgehammer. I got up and walked to the bathroom to take a piss and pop a couple Advil before I got dressed. I tried my best to lok decent in front of my mom as I went downstairs.

"Good morning, sweetie." She said to me, kissing my cheek. I couldn't tell her to shut up, but Jesus, her voice was hurting my head.

"Morning." I mumbled. "Is it alright if you drive Tris and I to school? I don't feel very well."

"But that means we WALK home." Tristan complained, raising his voice. I cringed.

Mom glanced at Tristan, then at me. "Sure honey."

"I'm sure I'll be ok enough by the end of the day." I told her and she nodded, going to get her keys. By then, Tristan had caught on what was wrong with me.

"Party a little too hard?" he smirked a little, lowering his voice for me.

"Waaaay too hard." I said, looking down in shame. I could barely remember anything Katie and I had done, but Drew's look of complete hurt was etched in my brain.

"Owen… You alright? You look like you lost your best friend."

"I'm fine… Just a bad headache. Come on, let's wait for mom." Little did Tristan know, I did lose my best friend. And It's making me sick.

The cool air blowing on my face helped my hangover go down a little bit, but the pain was still overwhelming. I felt like a fucking mess, turning down the radio to a mute.

We finally arrived at school for what seemed like a 3 hour drive and I got out the car. I tried my best zone out the noises as I walked through the halls of Degrassi, and for a second, it was actually working, but then I noticed that people just stopped their conversations to stare at me. Some with disgust, some of them actually giving me looks of approval. That made me feel even worse. I'm slowly slipping back into the douche that I had become, and I didn't want that.

And then, since I didn't really pay attention to where I was going, I bumped into someone.

Drew.

He hissed, holding his side a little. "Ow…" He, like me, looked horrible. His eyes were puffy. Shit, he's been crying lately. He stared at me and I couldn't stare back at him. I waited for the worst, at least a punch to the face, but nothing. I finally looked up at him, and he barely looked angry at me.

"….D-Drew, I-"

He put his hand up to stop me. "Save it, Owen. I just wanna know what she said."

I was confused. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I don't know what I did to her for her to cheat on me with you. I know she told you. Spill." He demanded.

I tried my hardest to remember something remotely suspicious about Katie and I having sex, but I couldn't remember anything that happened.

"Uh… she might have, but I don't remember."

"Owen, please, I'm trying to be nice. Tell me."

I sighed. "Drew, you knew how blackout wasted I was. I barely remember anything but…."

Drew scoffed. "What? Pulling out?"

Okay, I deserved that one. "No… You." His face fell. "Drew, I've been going through a lot for a long time, and for once, I tried to let loose."

"By fucking my girlfriend?"

"By trying to have fun… And I can't even do that without fucking up." I told him. "Look, what I did, drunk or not, was wrong. And you have a right to not forgive me, let alone talk to me. But… I'm sorry, Drew. I really am."

The bell rang and I flinched, pain creeping its way back into my head. I walked off, Drew not saying anything. I felt nauseous as I sat down in Perino's class. Almost five minutes into it, I found myself ready to vomit. I raised my hand.

"Sir, I need a washroom pass."

"Mr. Milligan, class just started." He said back to me.

"Sir, I-" I gagged. "I really need it."

He soon realized the situation and handed it to me. I snatched it and speed-walked to the washroom, kicking open the nearest stall and falling to the ground. As I fell, the food, and other things finally crept its way up my esophagus and out of my mouth. As I was puking, I heard someone come in and use the other stall next to me. He, like me, threw up. As I got up and stuck some gum in my mouth, I peeked in the other stall next to me. There, I saw Jake, flushing the toilet. He turned around and jumped.

"Uh… Uh…" he stammered, thinking of an explanation.

"I'm guessing you had fun at that party too?" I asked, not even remembering if he went.

"Uh… yeah." He looked down. "I heard what happened. Trust me, I've been manipulated by Katie too. It'll pass."

I nodded, and walked out of the bathroom completely confused.

….. Manipulated?

_To be continued…_

_Next chapter: Jake_

_Chapters to come: Connor, Zig/Cam, Luke_


End file.
